


We Are Overwatch

by excentricAnthropologist



Series: Overwatch fanmixes [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, will update as more heroes are added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: Hope. Honor. Courage. Justice. Compassion. Determination. Harmony. Overwatch.





	We Are Overwatch

**We Are Overwatch \- a mix for the Overwatch heroes**

_Hope. Honor. Courage. Justice. Compassion. Determination. Harmony. Overwatch._

1\. **Widowmaker** \- Feral by Chelsea Wolfe

_Your eyes black like an animal_  
_Black like an animal_  
_Crossing the water_  
_Lead them to die_

2\. **Reaper** \- My Body Is a Cage by Peter Gabriel

_I'm living in an age_  
_That calls darkness light_  
_Though my language is dead_  
_Still the shapes fill my head_

3\. **Tracer** \- Limitless by Adventure Club feat. Delaney Jane

_I refuse to just exist_  
_I'd rather shoot and miss_  
_So I'mma raise my fist_  
_And live it limitless_

4\. **Reinhardt** \- Tyranny of Steel by Iron Savior

_Mighty savior - giant made of steel_  
_Let your hammer pound_  
_On the evil we'll reveal_  
_Robot raiders - tyranny of steel_  
_Let your hammer pound_  
_Defending our very ground_

5\. **Pharah** \- Hostage to the Light by Lacuna Coil

_In this light_  
_I’m feeling safe, so calm and unafraid_  
_A bird without a cage_  
_And now I have to take these chances_  
_Won’t take off without jumping off the edge_  
_‘Cause I’m ready to fly_

6\. **Hanzo** \- The Story by 30 Seconds to Mars

_I'm in the middle of nothing_  
_And it's where I want to be_  
_I'm at the bottom of everything_  
_And I finally start to leave_

7\. **Symmetra** \- Tageri by Sabrepulse

_(instrumental)_

8\. **Torbjörn** \- Never Will Fall by Wolfchant

_We live again_  
_Resurrected from the pyre_  
_Never will fall_  
_We are still burning_

9\. **Mercy** \- My Walden by Nightwish

_Weaving my wings from many-colored yarns_  
_Flying higher, higher, higher_  
_Into the wild_  
_Weaving my world into tapestry of life_  
_It's fire golden_  
_In my Walden_

10\. **Zenyatta** \- Science/Visions by CHVRCHΞS

_Set free_  
_A circuit of consciousness_  
_When you are truly yourself_  
_You will_  
_Succumb to a permanence_

11\. **Bastion** \- I Made It All Up by Mike Morasky

_(instrumental)_

12\. **Winston** \- Level Up by Vienna Teng

_It's time to come on out_  
_There will be no sign from above_  
_You'll only hear the knock knock knock_  
_Of your own heart as signal_

13\. **McCree** \- (Ghost) Riders in the Sky by Johnny Cash

_As the riders loped on by him he heard one call his name_  
_"If you wanna save your soul from hell a-riding on our range_  
_Then cowboy change your ways today or with us you will ride_  
_Trying to catch the devil's herd across these endless skies"_

14\. **Soldier: 76** \- Viva la Vida (Cryptex Reglitch) by Coldplay

_I used to rule the world_  
_Seas would rise when I gave the word_  
_Now in the morning I sleep alone_  
_Sweep the streets I used to own_

15\. **Zarya** \- Tonight We Ride by Unleash the Archers

_I'll find my destination_  
_Don't tell me where to go_  
_I won't give in this time, feel the power_  
_Not this time, scream it louder_

16\. **Lúcio** \- Bullet Train by Stephen Swartz feat. Joni Fatora

_Movin' like the speed of sound_  
_Feet can't keep on the ground_  
_Can't stay in one place_  
_Keep movin' like a bullet train_

17\. **Roadhog** \- Hells Bells by AC/DC

_I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives_  
_Nobody's puttin' up a fight_  
_I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell_  
_I'm gonna get you, Satan get you_

18\. **Junkrat** \- Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) by My Chemical Romance

_Drop like a bullet shell_  
_Dress like a sleeper cell_  
_I'd rather go to hell_  
_Than be in purgatory_  
_Cut my hair_  
_Gag and bore me_  
_Pull this pin_  
_Let this world explode_

19\. **Mei** \- Beautiful Times by Owl City feat. Lindsey Stirling

_I fought all through the night_  
_Oh, oh, but I made it alive_  
_The sun's starting to rise_  
_Oh, oh, these are beautiful times_  
_This fight of my life is so hard, so hard, so hard_  
_But I'm gonna survive_

20\. **D.Va** \- Headshot by she

_Just want to f*** you up_

21\. **Genji** \- Raise Your Weapon [Madeon Remix] by deadmau5 feat. Greta Svabo Bech

_Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy_  
_Launch your assault now, take it easy_  
_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon_  
_One word and it's over_

22\. **Ana** \- Dangerous by Within Temptation feat. Howard Jones

_It's dangerous_  
_To sacrifice, it makes your blood run_  
_To throw the dice_  
_It's dangerous, it's what you like_  
_It's what you'll die for_  
_To live this life_

23\. **Sombra** \- Prototype by Viktoria Modesta

_Provocatively I deny your effort, I'm dedicated_  
_'Cause I'm not restricted by your method_  
_I ain't another project, just messing with your logic_  
_I'm progressive, not aggressive_

24\. **Orisa** \- Restart by Subtact

_(instrumental)_

25\. **Doomfist** \- Notorious by Adelitas Way

_They say I'm a rebel soul_  
_Bad to the bone, always ready to go_  
_Everybody wants to wear the crown_  
_I keep lining 'em up, I keep knocking 'em down_

26\. **Moira** \- Storm the Sorrow by Epica

_Along the way I find myself_  
_To be confined within me_  
_No place for any other's mind to interfere_  
_To grasp the meaning of it all_  
_To overcome my limits_  
_And dance away from any void and empty tones_

27\. **Brigitte** \- The Call of the Mountains by Eluveitie

_Against the waves, with our swords in our hands_  
_Against the sea, with our backs to the walls_  
_Against distress, in the presence of our enemies_  
_Against the storms, roaring at our faces_

28\. **Wrecking Ball** \- A Chance to Shine by Henry Homesweet

_(instrumental)_

**Author's Note:**

> [listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/10pcEt0xNb1DbfJVUzYZjc?si=gwjOyGprQkKLBzpXHVDlMA)


End file.
